


Misery

by gremlincutie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Suicide, Yandere, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlincutie/pseuds/gremlincutie
Summary: TW:// Mentions of anxiety and suicide
Relationships: kuroro lucilfer/reader
Kudos: 27





	Misery

**Author's Note:**

> TW:// Mentions of anxiety and suicide

Chrollo Lucilfer took three things from you during your time as his current treasure. As you can guess, finding your entire family brutally slaughtered in the living room of your quaint home is enough to shock anyone. Especially when the quiet bookworm from the coffee shop you frequent is seated on your couch in the middle of the massacre. A book resting comfortably in one hand, and what you can assume is his usual black tea with two sugars in the other. Not once glancing up from his novel as you fall to your knees, ruining your jeans from the blood soaked carpeting.  
‘Welcome home, darling.”  
You can picture the sly smirk you had witnessed when bantering about which Bronte sister was a better novelist. You did not find it as charming this time. The first thing Chrollo Lucilfer took from you was your family.  
You watched the small television as it displayed news of your suicide. You watched your friends weep at your funeral, questioning if it was their fault. Questioning if they could have prevented it. If they could have been better to you. You watched them spill their woes over a closed casket from the booth at an old dusty diner. You wished to scream or cry or hit the man seated across from you. You wished to alert the waitress of your current predicament of being held captive by the leader of the notorious Phantom Troupe. Anything to save you from the cunning thief across the table. But, alas, you remained quiet, as the gleam in his eyes told you he would slaughter everyone in the vicinity before you could utter your first word of warning. The second thing Chrollo Lucilfer took from you was the outside world.  
At least he supplied you with books. A new one every time you finished your current read, as if on a schedule. Your shared love of books is what created the hell you were currently living in. You regret ever approaching him that day. The smell of coffee must have intoxicated you, as approaching a handsome and alluring stranger in the cafe down the street was not something you would have ever done before. However, seeing the copy of In Cold Blood by Truman Capote spurred you into a conversation. You never understood why this sparked an infatuation from him. You viewed yourself as a rather boring individual. You worked a boring retail job, and read for fun. You didn’t go on crazy adventures with loads of friends and get into mischievous affairs. You were never sure what about you caught his attention. And you really, really wished you never did. Using a small handheld light, you tried to concentrate on the words of Misery by Stephen King, but the words started to blend together. The incessant dripping of the pipes caused you to twitch. The dim room gives you nothing to focus on to rid of the oncoming panic attack. You knew you couldn’t scream or cry or even talk, as making noise would surely cause him to be upset with you, if he was even here. Your bitten fingernails began to scratch into your thighs hard enough to draw blood. You let feel a jolt of pleasure, relishing in the way the pain grounded you. Misery lays forgotten at your side as you think about the third thing that had been taken from you. The third, and last, thing Chrollo Lucilfer took from you was your sanity.  
You know he let it happen. His reasoning is what you are unsure about. When he unlocked your chain and swiftly left the room, leaving the door open, you were unsure what to do. Not sticking around to debate on whether it was a test of your loyalty, or him sending you away because he grew bored of keeping you as a pet, you ran. “Ran” might be the wrong word. You stumbled up the stairs, not used to relying on your legs again, and out the door. You had no idea where you were, but that didn’t matter. You ran. It wasn’t until you heard the deep chuckle of the man you feared most that you realized the game he was playing. It wasn’t a test of loyalty. And he certainly wasn’t bored of you. The latter was painfully obvious, as he began to track you. This was about the chase. But this time, you were not going to let him win. You don’t remember losing him, and you don’t remember making it to the city. None of that mattered anymore. Your only focus was the feeling of the bitter wind blowing your hair. The brightness of the city was blinding, even from this high up. It was the first light you had seen for a very long time. You didn’t dare close your eyes for longer than a blink, afraid that this was a dream and you would awake again in the darkness of the room he kept you in. The smell of the cold city air stung your nose in the best way possible, washing away the thoughts of that place. As you stood and watched the tiny cars travel below, you began to try to erase your memories. The smell of his cologne mixed with old books and strong coffee. The way his deceiving eyes only genuinely lit up when he would talk on about his current read. The way his fingers curved around the knife he would hold at your throat, with the promising lilt of death. You felt the wet tears on your cheeks, which made you begin to laugh. You began to laugh for the first time in forever. You laughed hysterically, clutching your stomach as you doubled over. Once you straightened up and wiped the tears that had fallen you finally stepped up on the ledge. You felt the wind once more as you peered down at the world. You let your eyes calmly shut, as you finally felt at peace. You felt peace at the thought that you were going to take this from him. After everything he has taken from you, you were finally going to take from him. A smile graced your features, as you took the step over, with nothing to hold you but the cold air of the city.  
During your time as his current fascination, Chrollo Lucilfer took three things from you, and you took one thing from him.


End file.
